Voices
by Red Tinted Waves
Summary: Ellie seemed to have no voice; while Leo had one too many. Join these two girls through their personal hell, in the minds of the insane what is reality? It seems that the voices know all. We don't own anything. Red Tinted Waves
1. Chapter 1

**Voices**

**By: Red Tinted Waves**

* * *

A whine of a horse that was what broke the silence of Atlanta. A tall thin girl snapped her head to the right. How long had it been since she had heard any type of noise? Months? Days? She just didn't know. Shifting to her right her wide brown eyes met those of another girl. This girl was quite younger then the first, with grey blue eyes. Both with blonde hair; the older one though her blonde hair was a dirty blonde; while the younger one had near white hair, matted brown with blood.

"Time to move; Come on Ellie," the eldest of the two whispered, looking straight at her accomplice. Ellie nodded and followed her lead. They moved with a cat like stealth, weaving in and out of back alleys avoiding monsters –walkers- as they made their way to the source of the noise.

**BAM!**

**BAM!**

Ellie cursed as more walkers began to come out of their hiding spots. But her partner, Leo, had managed to find a fire escape and hoisted Ellie up to it. Leo then climbed up herself in time to escape the incoming walkers. Slowly and quietly they crept their way up the ladder. Once they reached the top Leo took out her pistol; there was another figure on the roof and she didn't like it. The figure didn't seem to be a walker, no this one was human. The human was talking into a walkie talkie. Leo and Ellie moved in closer to get a better listen and look at the person.

Male, Asian, wearing a jersey and a baseball cap. The male began to speak.

"Hey dumbass, yeah you in the tank, cozy in there?" Leo took the time he was distracted to quickly strike. Pulling him back from his vantage point she whipped her pistol to his temple and hissed.

"Listen and listen good, we don't want any trouble just to pass through, understand? But until the walkers done there cool off were gonna be stuck here, and I don't want no trouble got it?"The Asian nodded quickly.

"Ok, Ok just let me go; all I want to do is help the poor guy stuck in the tank!" Leo seemed satisfied at the answer and let him go as the radio cackled back to life. Leo gently moved away as the Asian and the man that was ultimately screwed traded tactics on how to get him out.

"I say make a run for it,"

"Make a run for it? Is that all you got?"

"Well there's no other way," Ellie sighed and looked over the buildings edge. She watched all of the dead people below; they looked like ants and all Ellie wanted to do was squash them. She was gripping the side of her sword hilt. Yes she has a sword; not the Japanese katana, her sword was a silver and black one handed claymore. A tap on her shoulder got her attention away from the drifting thoughts of her mind. It was the Asian from before.

"So, huh I'm going down to the street to rescue the guy do you mind keeping watch? Oh the names Glenn by the way," Glenn said, Ellie only nodded her confirm. Glenn smiled and said quick thanks before climbing down into the alleyway. Leo was pouting to herself muttering how they were all going to die. Ellie turned back to the ledge and spotted a man in a sheriffs outfit running toward Glenn who was positioned at the edge of the alley; Ellie snorted at the dumbass man he was still shooting rounds at the walkers. _'It won't do much they'll just keep coming, this world will have to burn to ashes before one man and a revolver make a difference.' _She thought. Oh how wrong she will be.

At hearing Glenn's voice from the fire escape she jumped from her sitting position.

"I like to say I'm a glass half full kinda a guy." Leo snorted and grabbed Ellie hauling her to the center of the roof. Once Glenn and the man made it to the top they all followed the Asian into the roof door and quickly made their way to a blocked back way that lead to a department store. Glenn shouted two orders and two people in batting gear came out and bashed the remaining walkers. The four pushed into a small back room only to have the mystery man pushed against the wall with a crazed blonde lady holding him at gun point. Feeling the threatened Leo whipped out her Desert Eagle; as Ellie unsheathed her sword.

"You son of a bitch! I ought a kill you," the lady ground out through her teeth. Glenn and the other two men told her to back off but it didn't seem to be very effective.

"Ease up? Ease up?!" She sounded hysteric, Leo knew that feeling all too well, "We're dead because of this stupid asshole!" the African American lady tried her best to get 'Andrea' off of the sheriff; and Ellie was about to slice the blondes head off.

"Andrea! I said 'back the hell off'" the Mexican guy shouted to his friend. It was a tense silence before he spoke again. "Well, pull the trigger." Leo and Ellie's muscles relaxed as Andrea pulled the gun away. Sliding her sword back into her scabbard Ellie motioned for Leo to re-holster her gun.

"We're dead…All of us, because of you," Andrea said as the man only stared blankly back at the small group of people.

"I-I don't understand," he stuttered, Leo face palmed as the Mexican grabbed his arm and led all of them to the front of the department store.

"Look, we came into the city to scavenge for supplies. And that requires surviving; and right now to survive you have to have stealth; not shooting up the damn place like it's the O.K. Corral on chap's night!" The scene before them had Ellie and Leo freeze in there steps. The glass doors to the stores were full of the dead. All banging on the glass to get into the store.

"You just rang the dinner bell," Andrea said breathlessly. Leo had a hard time listening in to what they were saying but she was sure she was not going to like it.

**BAM!**

Ellie just kept staring ahead completely unaware of the chaos insuring around her. She finally turned toward the group when the sheriff touched her shoulder. She stared at him, as he started talking to her.

"Hey their going to the roof c'mon," Leo squinted her eyes at him, she wasn't as easily trusting but neither girl really was. Ellie looked to Leo for an answer; the elder just shook her shoulders and followed Glenn, Andrea and the rest up to the roof. '_Remind me to get their names later,' _Leo told herself. Finally, after climbing the definition of evil stair cases. The group of seven made it to the roof, and just as Andrea said the man of the name Dixon was shooting his hunting rifle down at the multitude of Walkers.

"Man what the hell are you doin'?!" the black man yelled to Dixon. Leo couldn't blame him, hell the white trash was trying to bring the whole undead population of Atlanta down to the department store below them.

"I think you ought to be more polite to the man with the gun?!" Dixon says hopping down from his perch with a smug smile on his ugly face. His rifle in hand he practically strolled to the group. Leo glanced toward Glenn, she not the only one since the sheriff did as well. Glenn shook his head a broad sign that screamed _'You shouldn't, hazardous to health.' _Plastered on his tan face. Leo felt like snorting; she couldn't stand men like Dixon, they were absolute pigs. Dixons voice rang out again pulling Leo out of her thoughts.

"Man jus' lay-off bad enough I've got this Taco-Bender on my ass all day; now I'm gonna take orders from you? HA! That'll be the day!" his acid voice was ticking Leo off.

"What do ya mean 'that'll be the day'? huh Got somethin' to tell me?!"

"Hey T-Dog just leave it," that was the Hispanic man, Leo knew him. He saved Mr. Sheriffs life. But T-Dog was new, "Now, Merle, Jus' relax OK?"

Ellie was completely oblivious to the fighting sounds around her. That was adult stuff that Leo could handle, she was a kid and wanted nothing more than to be safe in a bed somewhere far far away. She glanced toward the scuffle and saw this 'Dixon' or 'Merle' being an ass and asking a question. To this Ellie paid attention.

" …Talk about who's in charge. I vote me anybody else?!" Ellie looks at him with a passive face. "Show of hands, c'mon let's see 'em," he grunted breathing heavily. Glenn hesitantly raised his hand followed by Andrea; the African American lady opted to raise her middle finger instead. Merle looked toward the ten year old and scowled.

"How 'bout you sweet heart? Huh? You gonna vote me in?" he took a menacing step forward; Leo raised an eyebrow clearly not worried about her young charge. Ellie still held the same melancholy face, but shook her head. Merle stepped again,

"C'mon Merle she's just a girl, leave her alone," Andrea said, glancing at the girl and Leo.

"No she's gonna learn to respect her elders, no RAISE your hand!" he commanded. Ellie looked unimpressed, but she did raise her middle finger at him a challenging defiant look etched on her face as she motioned to her sword. Merle was ready to laugh, a little girl and a sword did nothing against a man and a gun. His victory was short lived as the sheriff slammed into him. The Gun he hit Merle with made a sickening crack against the inbreeds face. Leo smiled as the hand cuffs clicked against the rusty pipe.

"Who the hell are you, man?!" Merle yelled obviously angry he had been dethroned.

"Officer Friendly. Now you look her Merle; things are different, there are no _niggers_ anymore and no dumb-as-shit, inbred white-trash fools either." Officer Friendly said as he unclipped Merles pistol, "Only Dark meat and white meat; us and the dead. We have to survive this by pulling together not apart." The conversation continued as Officer Friendly used Merles words to get the point across. Leo moved her away back towards Ellie and tapped the girl to gather her attention. Ellie turned towards her sister figure; tilting her head Leo asked her.

"You looking down at them how many ways can you think of to escape?" Ellie shook her head and held up two fingers and waved a 'no' with the other hand, "Bad options either way? Shit." Leo cursed. This was not good Ellie was the resourceful one the one that could get out of all the sticky situations, Leo more often than not, put them in.

"Ain't that right sugar tits," Leo snorted at the way Merle called to Andrea, "What about you Honey-bunch if you free me we can go bump some uglies, were gonna die anyways," Leo and Andrea looked at him pure disgust written on their faces.

"sure, and by 'uglies' you mean I can castrate you with Ellie's sword? Then no prob, you fuckin' creep rot in hell," Leo scowled at him as Andrea laughed a bit before also answering his question.

"I'd rather," Leo had a feeling she was gonna like this group; hell, besides Merle they were pretty cool with her. Ellie was not as convinced as her companion, she knew the dangers of people that's why she avoided them, Leo was just a tag along to her, she was the one good pure heart Ellie had seen since the extinction of humans. Leo took Ellie's hand and held it comfortingly; as the seven others contemplated a plan for escape. But their future was looking bleak, as the clouds rolled in from the horizon. Storms were not good, storms were chaos, and chaos was the last thing anyone needed at the moment. Ellie and Leo took deep breathes as they waited for a formulated plan to erupt in the minds of the group. Either way this was not good.

* * *

** Disclaimer: Red Tinted Waves does not own ****The Walking Dead** .  **We do own Ellie and Leo, and the things that will happen to them along the way. Read and Review. Note we will post Songs at the end of each chapter that will make an album at the end of the story. We do not own any music posted. Also we apologize for the word '**_**Nigger'**_** it was a unavoidable word if you have problems with it, please notify us by PM and we will promptly take it out.**

**Song: Give Up**

**Album: Autogeography**

**Artist: Great Elk**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voices **

**By: Red Tinted Waves**

* * *

Jacqui suddenly perked up as she looked down at the street littered with Walkers.

"Old buildings like these built in the 20's have access to the sewers the basements! Of course they were used for drainage," Leo looked at her a petite eyebrow raised in wonder and confusion.

"What did you do before this?" the blonde asked.

"It was my job, I had worked the city's zoning office for the longest time…" she responded trailing off with a dazed look. Rick nodded.

"T-Dog mid stayin' here with Merle? We're gonna head to the basement." The man nodded. And they all descended to the basement.

Ellie did not like the basement. At all. Clinging close to Leo she had her hand hovering above the Claymore at all times. Soon they all stood in front of the gaping hole in the floor. The only thing illuminating the space was the bouncing light given off by the flashlights.

"Are you sure this is it?" Rick asked Glenn and Jacqui in complete doubt. Jackie nodded.

"Yeah, I really scoped this place out the other times I was here." Glenn said confirming Ricks doubt that this was indeed the entrance, "It's the only thing in the building that goes down. But I've never gone down it. Who'd want to right?" Ellie was slowly raising her hand, just to be a smart ass, but Leo quickly pulled it down. Glenn became nervous as everyone stared at him.

"Oh. Great. So we really are going down in there…" He sighed.

"Don't worry we'll be right behind you…" Andrea said in attempt to make him feel better, but Glenn stopped her there.

"No you won't."

"Well why not? Do you think I can't handle myself?" she challenged. Leo looked back and forth between them.

"I wasn't… look until now I came here alone. And the first time I bring a group the place goes to shit." He says quickly. "I mean; no offense."

"So we do it by your rules," Leo said. Gaining everyone's attention. "Well, it looks small we can either send him alone or with one other person," Glenn nodded as if she took the thought right out of his mind.

"Exactly… I can take one person, for back up," Rick moved forward, "Not you either. You have Merles gun and I would feel much better if you were on surface shooting, you're a good shot."

"You have the only other gun, so stay here," The Asian commanded pointing to Andrea. "Ellie do you want to come?" the small girl nodded her head yes and walked closer to him; Leo stiffened but did not object to his choice.

"Wait, Glenn, you can't take a little girl with you! It's dangerous!" Rick argued; Ellie stared at him, her cold eyes burning into his skull.

"Look I know it sounds crazy but, she is small and fast, and you haven't seen her wield that sword yet. I have and let me tell you I would choose her to back me up if I was surrounded by Walkers in a heartbeat." There was no more arguing after that.

Glenn began to climb down the ladder, Ellie not far behind. The gentle splash of water confirmed them hitting the ground. Leo stood there lost in her thoughts and keeping an eye out with Jacqui and Morales.

* * *

**(With Ellie)**

Glenn held the flashlight close. He felt as if every breath he took was too loud; glancing at the girl next to him he was surprised at how calm she looked. _'It's like she's not afraid of what's coming next.'_ He thought.

Ellie was rather comforted by the steady pace she and Glenn walked at. Though she could vouch that seeing rat's scurry by was not her most favorite thing in the world. A rat scurried out in front of the two causing Glenn to clench his muscles in fear.

"Dah… that's so nasty," Ellie was looking directly at him; she reached over and smacked his arm making him jump. The look on her face practically read _'oh for God's sake man up!'_ but none the less Glenn had reminded her of someone she once knew. Her brother, so being the good little girl she was she grabbed his hand in attempt to comfort him. Glenn jumped in fear at first when her cold skin came into contact.

'_Maybe she is actually scared, or she just knows I am.' _ They followed the rat for about five more minutes before stumbling across a set of bars that lead out to, hopefully, the streets outside.

* * *

**(Leo)**

Leo kept staring down into the tunnel, her eyes full of worry.

"You must really lover her huh?" Leo snapped out of the concentrated trance to stare at Jacqui.

"Yeah…"

"Is she your daughter? No, no forget that you are far too young, so is she your sister?" Leo was quite for a moment; Ellie was like a sister, but also a best friend, or even a daughter.

"No, I found at the start of this all alone… she told me how she ended up that way but it's not something to share without her permission." Jacqui nodded.

"She seems like a good girl, but she's so quiet and cynical, do you know why she's like that?" Leo hesitated; Ellie never told her everything of her past. But she told her enough to get the gist of it.

"She- she's seen a lot on her own. Travelled all the way from Louisiana to here almost all on her own and…" Leo trailed off a part of her telling her to stop there what was Ellie's business was not hers or any of these strangers. Jacqui was quiet she had enough since not to push the topic farther than that.

* * *

**(Ellie)**

"Well, this is defiantly a sewer. Wouldn't you say Ellie?" Glenn asked sarcastically, "do you think we can cut through that?" tilting his head down, he looked at the girl for her opinion. Ellie shook her head in the universal sign for 'no'. "That's what I thought." Glenn didn't get much further in his analysis as he was shushed by the small 11 years old.

"Wha?"

"Shh..." Ellie took the flashlight from Glenn and pointed it down lower near the bars. Glenn's eyes slowly followed the beam of light and it finally stopped. Low and behold a walker sat there eating rats.

"Gyah!" Glenn cried and jumped back, just as the walker stretched out his arms into the spot where Glenn had once stood. "Whoa! Thanks, we should go back up and warn the others that there's not a way out down here." Ellie moved aside and gestured her hand as a 'Lead the way'. As soon as they climbed back up, Ellie was instantly gathered into a hug –much to her annoyance- by Leo.

"Are you OK? Did you guys find a way out?" Leo began, but was cut off half way through her interrogation.

**CRASH!**

Immediately all of the survivors in the basement sprinted up the stairs. Leo grabbing a hold of Ellie and dragging her up as well. The poor blonde 11 year old was so confuse but that thirst was easily quenched as they reached the store front. The walkers had busted through the first barriers of glass. Shit! They were royally screwed.

"Did you find a way out?" Rick asked in a panicked voice. Glenn gulped.

"Not down there, we don't have time and the sewers are crawling with walkers on the other side." Andreas face paled considerably.

"Well we need to find another way out!"

"And soon," Leo added staring warily out the shop doors, where the walkers crowded breaking the glass faster than before. Running up to the roof.

* * *

The once clear blue sky now started to grow darker with the oncoming storm, not that many people seemed to notice but Leo and Ellie. They had grown wary of thunderstorms since an attack on their camp not too long ago.

"There, that construction site. They always keep spare keys on hand," Rick told the group passing off T-dogs binoculars to Morales. Who no sooner took his chance to throw in his opinion?

"You'll never make it past the walkers," Rick sighed and turned to Glenn in full on confidence.

"You got me out of that tank."

"Yeah, it was easy they were feeding, on the horse, you know distracted?" Glenn argued, but Rick would not take no for an answer.

"Can we distract them again?"

"Oh sure~ like on 'Hogan's Heroes'! It can't be that hard," Merle said sarcastically. Leo sighed she had almost forgot that this asshole was gone. Almost.

"Oh for the love of God! Would you give it a rest!" Jacqui shouted, finally losing her 'patience of a saint' attitude.

"What about sound? You said they were attracted to it?"

"Right, like dogs. They hear sound they come."

"Anythin' else?" the deputy asked, he really wanted to see Lori and Carl again. This was not going to stop him.

"They see you, smell you, and if they catch you, they eat you," Morales said, he also had a family at camp, and to him this seemed like an impossible mission.

"They can tell us by smell?" Leo shook her head… this man was supposed to save them? He didn't know that is was obvious.

"Can't you?" Leo began, once again gaining their attention, "It's obvious, THEY smell DEAD and WE DON'T." she was beginning to get aggravated with the situation. They weren't progressing.

"Yeah, it pretty distinct!" Andrea added fake retching for added effect.

* * *

They we're back down in the store front. Ellie did not like where this was going. So she kept one hand in a firm grip on the hilt of the Claymore, and the other in Glenn's hand. He really reminded her of her brother and she missed him so. Normally she would have clung to Leo like a small child but currently the 19 year old was distracted in her own world.

"Y'know if bad ideas were an Olympic event, this one would win gold," the Asian said voice quavering as Rick shoved a pair of gloves into Glenn's free hand.

"He's right! We should just stop and think about this!" Morales shouted to Rick, who readily ignored him. From what Ellie could gather, they were about to pull some 'Shaun of the Dead' shit.

Quickly the seven of them scrabbled into the 'savvy wardrobe'. And out the alley way door, Glenn, Rick and Morales gagged as they grabbed the dead walker from earlier. Dragging it inside, Andrea had to look away.

"Oh, God! Oh God!" Glenn said hyperventilating. Ellie wasn't to pleased about this set up either it just seemed in humane.

"His names, Wayne… he was just like us… when I get back and find my family, I'm – I'm gonna tell them about Wayne."Rick said, his eyes tearing up. Ellie nodded looking straight at the man, and gestured to his axe.

Rick nodded, and raised the weapon and with a mighty swing amputated the pale, waxy, arm. Glenn gagged and rushed over to the corner throwing up what little was left in his stomach. Ellie took out her own sharp weapon and swung it in an arc, severing the feet. After that she went looking around the room for some twine, as the adults cut up the rest of the body and began to rub the guts on the deputy and Asian. Ah ha!'

Taking the twine she snatched up the feet and tied them together like some demented necklace. Smiling a 'bright' ahem, cynic smile she draped the feet over Glenn's neck startling the poor male.

"Do you hate me? That was disgusting!" Ellie shook her head no and gave a shit eating grin.

* * *

Soon enough Ellie and Leo found themselves back up on roof of the building watching the two from their group do a suicide mission. Of course the rain had to come right when they had almost reached the end of their journey. Before Ellie could do anything Jacqui and Leo were hauling her off down to the loading bay.

"Oh God what if they just left us?" Andrea said worried. Leo shook her head, Rick and Glenn weren't like that, sure she only knew them a short while but you could see how much they cared. Finally T-dog rounded the corner. No Merle. Huh, guess he got what he deserved.

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

They group quickly opened the doors, Rick had the loading trucks back open and the adults quickly began to throw in the supplies. Morales picked up the small blonde, Ellie, and handed her to Rick who placed her in the truck. Ellie shook her shoulders, convincing them that she wasn't helpless was gonna take some time. Now off to this 'safe' camp her and Leo have been hearing so much about.

* * *

**Red Tinted Waves: OK so how was that! Leave reviews please! Let us know if you want a first person POV for one our characters or not! Love you all!**

**Disclaimer: We own NOTHING!**

**Song: Let it Burn**

**Album: Until We Have Faces**

**Artist: Red**


End file.
